


Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Female Friendship, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, OC is a little bit of a Mary Sue but whatever lol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: When Team Flash finds out that the Dominators are planning to invade another Earth, Jodie Aguila is sent to warn them about the upcoming invasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Take A Break from the Hamilton musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 6th time trying to post this and if it doesn't work I'm gonna cry tbh.
> 
> Edit: IT POSTED OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY

There was an odd beeping noise coming from the Cortex. Jodie immediately ran towards it, knowing what it meant. It meant almost certain destruction for another universe.

Turns out Cisco had had the same train of thought as her, both of them making a beeline for the stolen Dominators communicator that they had reprogrammed for their purposes. Those being knowing when the Dominators were going to attack again.

"They're going to open a portal to attack another Earth." Cisco's voice held mostly disdain, though Jodie knew that the scientist was thinking how cool it was that dimensional travel was an actual thing that they could do.

"Well, do we know which one?" Jodie asked after a minute, quickly getting impatient with Cisco's lack of explanation. He shook his head, and went over to another computer, no doubt contacting the team and telling them to get their butts to STAR labs s.t.a.p.

Almost immediately after Cisco hit send, Barry and Wally zoomed in. He ignored their confused looks, simply pointing to the Dominator tech that Jodie was still standing by. They went over, and after looking at it, nodded and settled down to wait for Caitlin.

Jodie's heart was threatening to pound a hole in her chest. The Dominators deciding to attack another dimension wasn't good news. She could only imagine what they wanted to do with it, and those images made her stomach turn and blood turn cold. So she pushed those thoughts out of her mind. They wouldn't be helpful, not now, and probably not ever. She focused instead on the others. Cisco was doing something on the computer, his face as serious as she'd ever seen it. Barry was hovering behind him, mumbling to himself. Wally was pacing the room, and every other pace he would reach for the pocket Jodie knew held a direct line to Jessie from Earth-2, but his hand never quite made it in before it was snatched away by the speedster himself.

"I'm here! I'm here and I'm sorry I'm late!" Caitlin said, walking quickly into the Cortex. Jodie shook her head.

"Don't apologize, Cait. If anything, you've given us time to collect our thoughts." She said with a soft smile towards the other woman. Caitlin hadn't been too friendly towards Jodie when she had first joined Team Flash, fearing that Killer Frost would resurface and the newest team member would be her target. After a while though, Jodie was able to push past her defenses, and the two were good friends. But that was neither here nor there, considering the impending doom facing whatever Earth the Dominators had chosen to attack.

"So who's going to go warn them?" A voice asked, breaking into the heated conversation being had by the three scientists. Jodie was shocked to discover that it had been her to say those words. They all looked at her incredulously.

"You can't be serious! Who knows what kind of effects that could have!" Cisco started, getting more agitated with every word.

"Ok, but hear me out." Jodie started, "If we don't warn the other Earth, then it would fall and who knows what kind of tech they could have that the Dominators would have access to! And besides, if we warn them, then we could help them defend themselves, and maybe even gain an ally if another hostile alien species attacks again." They all looked at each other, contemplating the benefits and disadvantages of doing this. Then they nodded. Jodie took a deep breath. The next thing she was going to say would not go down as well.

"And I want to be the one to warn them." Barry immediately shook his head no, Cisco started yelling in Spanish, and Wally just face palmed. But Caitlin looked at her calculatingly. After a minute, Caitlin seemed to have come to a decision, so she spoke up.

"I say we let her." When the others opened their mouths to argue, she continued, ignoring them, "She knows the Dominators, arguably better than we do. But let's argue logistics. To be the one, they'd have to be able to travel through portals without anyone's help. That rules me out. They'd have to know how to explain what the Dominators are and why they're so bad. That rules Wally out since he wasn't active much during the attack. The person would have to be able to protect themselves in case of a hostile attack, and the rules Barry out on the basis of he can only run, but where would he run in a strange place? And we can't send Cisco because we need him here in case of other dimensional emergencies. So that leaves Jodie." Caitlin finished with a decisive nod, silently daring anyone to argue with her.

Barry sighed. "You're right. I don't like it, but you're right. Let's start preparing to send Jodie through, I guess."

~~~~~~~~

Today was just not Daisy's day. And with Bobbi putting her on the sidelines because she had broken her wrist, the day wasn't starting to look up. Then suddenly, a big circle of blue energy appeared, and someone jumped out of it. The someone was a girl, wearing a mix between a wetsuit and a catsuit that seemed to be alternating colors before it stopped on a dark blue. The girl looked up, and Daisy could see that she looked Latin (and isn't that crazy, having enough friends to be able to distinguish between nationalities?). The girl spoke.

"I'm Jodie Aguila, codename Eagle. And your world is in serious danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline for this is a bit messy, but necessary. So basically, this takes place after the big D.C. show crossover, ignores Laurel's death, ignores Kendra leaving the Legends, ignores basically most of S2 of Legends, ignores a whole lot of Arrow (bc I haven't watched much past S2 except for some of the more recent eps), ignores S4 of SHIELD, ignores certain aspects of S3 of the same show (like Bobbi and Hunter leaving and maybe Lincoln dying, not sure yet), and ignores Civil War. Oh boy. 
> 
> I was spending so much time thinking about what Jodie's code name would be, and then when I was taking a shower it came to me. Aguila in English is Eagle, so why not have that be her last name! Shower thoughts, man. 
> 
> Sorry that there's not much talking here. It didn't really feel right to put a bunch of talking in lol. 
> 
> Also sorry that it's not as good as it could be, but in my defense, I wrote most of it at 10pm and then finished it at 6am lol. I'll rewrite it to be better soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
